Baby Daddy
by AkemiChan626
Summary: The responsibility of a father is unfortunately landed in the hands of Souhei Andou, the delinquent who now has to host at the Host club in exchange for Kyoya's help. Attracted in a strange way Haruhi finds her self falling for him, in a way she cant understand. Is this love? Or will she finally notice the love that had been growing since she broke a certain vase?
1. The first time

It was about five minutes before we wrapped up the meeting to get the club started, when the doors to the Music room were bursted open.

That was the first time I saw him.

He walked in two steps before falling onto his knees and the baby's wails echoed through the room.

The bottle rolled down and landed next to Tamaki senpai's feet.

He said it in an indifferent tone and his wavy sunbleached hair fell over his eyes. His voice was hoarse but firm. It was the type of voice that no one could forget and I found myself recognizing his voice no matter where I was.

Kyoya opened a black folder. "Souhei Andou, what a surprise to see you here."

"Does he not come often?" I asked.

"He doesn't come to school often, he is what you call a delinquent."

The baby was wailing, and hung on his chest on a strap on carrier.

"Kyoya Ootori."

"Hm?"

Andou stood up and picked up the bottle. "Shut the hell up." He stuffed the bottle into the baby's mouth, and about five seconds later, the baby was sound asleep.

"I came here to ask you something." He said this in a nonchalant tone, and you could not tell what he was thinking.

"I need you to help me look for someone."

Kyoya let out a sigh. "Im not very interested in assisting the likes of you, but I would like to hear your reasons."

"I want to get rid of this brat so help me find the mom."

Okay, so this guy, Souhei Andou, I had no idea who he was before this day, but his appearance seemed to tell everything. The natural bags under his eyes, the Hollywood worthy mole under his right eye, the gage piercing on his left ear, and it was at last his dyed blonde hair. You could see the black roots in his blonde hair and he didn't seem to care, you could easily mistake him for one of those stylish boys in my neighborhood. However, according to Kyoya he was a delinquent.

The thing about this is that this guy was holding a baby, and he just waltzed in here asking Kyoya to help him find this baby's mother.

He was kind of cute, the baby, he looked like a miniature version of him, but with his original hair.

"What's his name?" I ask, petting the baby's hair.

"The hell should I know?"

He doesn't know the baby's name. Did he just randomly pick him up?

"Souhei Andou, follow me, we will discuss this further. Haruhi please bring some tea, and put up a sign that the Club will be further delayed."

Kyoya seemed like he knew Andou. Then again Kyouya seems to know everybody without even leaving his room, but to me is that it seemed they knew eachother personally. They talked to eachother in honorifics, but Kyouya talked in a comfortable tone, because Kyouya uses honorifics all the time.

I followed behind the, and set the tea down.

"Where did you pick up this baby?"

"I didn't find him, I woke up and found him on my bed." Andou took out a piece of notebook paper.

"here."

Kyoya read the paper quickly. "Who is this girl?"

"I don't know. Maria, Elli, Kyoko? Don't remember."

He doesn't seem to remember anything.

"Perhaps if you came to school often, you'd be able to recognize which girl gave birth to your son."

I almost tripped on my foot. His son? At 17? Even rich people do reckless things.

"How do I even know if it's mine? Just find this chick and give it back to her already." He said. His eyebrows were so perfectly shaped, he made a face that made his eyes furrow and it was like watching a doll move it's eyebrows. I found his eyes meeting mine, and he looked away nonchalantly, as if our eyes encountering had no affect on the plot. I mentally bonked myself in the head for staring at him.

Kyoya chuckled. "Perhaps you realize that I'm not a Professional investigator and I have a 98% chance of not assisting you."

"How much you want? Five mil'?"

"Money is not something I need."

Kyoya looked at me a moment and then focused back on Andou.

"Payment will not be an investment, but maybe business."Kyoya said. "Let's see, I'll help you find her on one condition."

"What?"

"You join the host club."

"This Male Prostitute ring? Hell no. "

I see now. He's forcing Andou to join the host club so that he boosts the club's income, and an addition the club would achieve that. In exchange to that, Andou finds his son's mother.

"You forget that your family is in a crisis, and by the push of a button I can put you in jail for neglecting your own son. That would be bad for your father's reputation correct? Or perhaps he is unaware that you brought him a grandson."

"I don't give a shit what that Old Ballsack says. It's not even mine anyway. Its his own damn fault for being a damn CEO."

"Alright then, you have a night to think about it. That is if you want to prove this isn't your son."

Andou Souhei.

His name ran through my mind that night. I wanted to know more about him, and although I didn't want to pry, I wanted to find out what happened next in his situation.

And I kind of wanted to see that baby again. He was very cute.

* * *

**Hey. Sorry for the short first chapter. I wrote this back in 9th grade, and I never finished it. I decided to revive it and post it. And for those of you who were waiting for an update on my other fanfics I apologize in advance. I will continue to write more.**

**Thanks for reading. C:**


	2. A careless delinquent

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Bisco Hatori's work**_

"I'm going out Dad, I'll be back to make dinner."

Dad was practicing his make up. "Hurry on back sweatheart~!"

I pinned my bangs with a hair pick. I didnt want anyone from school to see me. Not that they would see me anyway, not this part of Tokyo at least.

I just didnt want to risk having to awkwardly hide from anyone who recognized me as Haruhi the Host. Not that it happened alot anyway.

"Welcome Haruhi-chan! Would you like some Melon Bread today?"

"Yes. A pound please."

I've been coming to buy bread at this Lady's shop for 6 years now. She knows my father loves melon, and she recognized me automatically when I cut all my hair off. She's like family.

I heard the chime ring for the first time today. I've heard it ring many times through out my life, but today it was significant. The scent of cologne, and the faint scent of cologne from the day before.

"Oh, Mr. Daddy! Welcome back! Hey little guy, want some doughnuts?"

It was him! Souhei Andou! I turned away unconciously.

What was he doing here? In a suburban area like this? Wouldnt he be in the prestigious neighborhood of Ouran?

"Get me more of those sweet things. He shuts up when he eats them."

I felt him look at me, through my back I felt his stare. Did he realize who I was?

"Here ya go. Did u need milk? I'll give u some free powderized baby milk. Since he cant drink lactose just yet."

"Thanks."

He grabbed his bag, and I looked over to see him glance at me again.

Oh god. He's smarter than I thought.

"Thanks Mrs. Kuroki." I say quickly and head for the door. Once I step outside, before I can even sigh in relief, I get stopped by the hand.

I whip around to see him stare down at me. His green eyes peering into mine. I felt my breath escape me.

"Wha-"

"Are you..."

My heart was beating fast. Faster than it ever had in my entire teenage life.

"...able to change diapers?"

My world flipped upside down.

* * *

I peaked through my apartment door, to see if dad left to work yet. He had and as I sad, I let Andou settle himself in the low table we had set up in the living room.

"What kind of tea?"

"Black. No sugar."

I gulped. So he liked it like that.

I sat it in front of him, as I scanned through his carrier bag for a diaper.

"What's his name?"

He had already drank his tea.

"Don't know."

"What do you mean you dont know?"

"I found him."

He seemed very open with his situation. He didnt try to pretend or anything. I sighed and changed the baby's wet diaper. It's little face smiled happily at me. It looked like a smaller and cuter version of Andou.

"Sou-chan. Why dont we call him that?"

"I dont care."

It was cute. I had the urge to call Andou by his given name, but I couldnt bring myself to ask him. We didnt know eachother like that, and it would be awkward. However, I found this as an excuse, and I found myself wanting to spend more time with Sou-chan.

I tried to feed him the powdered milk but he spit it out.

"Has he always refused to eat?"

"Nah. He drinks soda."

"You gave him soda?"

"Yeah."

He had no fatherly instincts in him. It's common sense not to give a baby soda. The carbonate drink scrapes their throat.

"Hey. What's your name?" He asks after a while. He napped for a bit after I rocked the baby to sleep.

Didn't he know already? We're in the same class.

"Ha-Haruhi."

He chuckles. "Well thanks for today. You can keep him." He says standing up.

I stoop up after him and put this baby in his arms. "Bring him tomorrow."

He chuckles sarcastically and heads for the door.

I watch after him, and I could still smell him in the hallway even after the door shut behind him.

The smell of Souhei Andou and the faint smell of baby powder.

* * *

"Haruhi~!"

Tamaki beamed as he watched me study.

"Let's go to the Commoner's market today!"

"No thank you. I'm busy."

"Awe~! Come on!"

The twins joined in too but I had to decline today.

I rushed to get out of school quickly. The urge of anticipation, and the presence of Souhei Andou was greatly in me. I felt myself almost skipping steps to get there faster.

Getting home, I quickly undress and put on a shirt and some shorts, and pull my hair back. For some reason I didnt want Andou to see me as everyone else saw me. I wanted him to see the real me. The me behind the handsome face I put on everyday. I wanted Andou to see me like this.

I waited impatiently for him. I cooked, I cleaned, watched my dad come and go, and I went farther ahead on my homework. I changed the Osenko(incense sticks) and dusted my mom's picture and I found myself falling asleep on the counter. The black tea ready to boil.

It was ten o'clock when I woke up and I realized that he never came. I sighed and decided to get ready for dad to get home.

"Ah~! Haruhi! It's so cold outside! Winter is coming for sure!"

My heart sank in disappointment when I heard my dad's voice at the door.

"Welcome home dad. No overnight shift tonight?"

He took off his heels and warmed up. I sat his tea down and got the dinner ready.

"Teenagers sure are strange today."

"Tell me about it." I chuckled, handing him chopsticks.

"Haruhi, alot of teenagers these days are so careless! I just saw a boy asleep on a bench, hugging a baby. So strange. He has no coat too."

Andou. It had to be him. No one else is as careless as him. Even if everyone else was also a parent at this age.

I found myself bolting towards the door.

"Haruhi! It's late! You forgot your coat too!"He said in disbelief.

"Sorry dad. I forgot to talk to the landlady this morning. Be right back." I grab a coat, and bursting into the street. Panting towards the end of the street, turning the corner, and heading towards the small memorial park.

I stopped in front of the bench. The smell of his cologne was blocked by the scent of the icy air. There he was. Dead asleep on the bench, belly up, holding Sou-chan, who was curled up like a ball, in what looked to be Souhei's coat.

"Idiot!"

He opened his eyes.

"What are you doing in the cold? Do you want to catch a cold?"

I felt as though I had forgotten about him standing me up at our arranged meeting today. I found my voice rising, and I yelled at him for the first time.

"Get up."

He stood up, and handed me the baby.

"Here you go."

"What do you mean here you go?! Did you forget to come or are you just this careless?" I shouted.

His face seemed emotionless. He was either not empathetic at all or he kept his cool as if he was waiting for me to finish shouting at him. Like a puppy caught doing something wrong.

"Haruhi."

I stopped.

"Are you done yet?"He chuckled.

I sucked my teeth. "Yeah."

He gave me a crooked smile, and petted my hair.

"Did you recognize me at all? Did you forget who I was? Are you really that dense?"

He sighed. "You forgot to part you hair."

I touched my hair, and felt my bobby pin dangle from my bangs.

"Is it a secret?"

He was careless, but he wasnt stupid. He probably recognized me from the start and pretended not to know, and using my hair as an excuse. If this was true, he was smarter than I thought.

"Don't forget your appointments anymore. Go home."

He grabbed the carrier bag and followed after me.

"Aren't you going home?"

"Nah."

"Go home!"

"I dont have a home."

I stopped and stared at him. "You have a home. Your parents must be worried about you."

"My dad is never home and my mom is a slut."

That was harsh.

I chuckled. "What? You want me to take you home?"

He nodded Sou-chan's head in agreement.

A giggle escaped me. "Just go home. You can come to my house anytime. How about that?"

"Sounds bout right." He said with a delinquent accent.

I watched him walk off from here. His legs walking through his baggy jeans, and his v-neck hung over his shoulders showing his back. It was cold, but I knew his coat was already in use.

At this time I didnt know the change in Andou, or what was yet to come. His presence was becoming greater, and greater and I found myself searching for him everywhere I went.

His attitude was simple, but I nonchalantly ignored the sudden changes in his attitude.

He wasn't just a careless delinquent any longer.

He was like a bee that landed on my flower, soaking me into his world.

Like a prisoner I had fallen.

Into Souhei Andou's grasp.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I feel alot coming from _Baby Daddy. _Entirely in Haruhi's perspective.**


	3. He's a rhetorical question

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Bisco Hatori's work**_

Andou was watching some Talk show, as I rocked Sou-chan to sleep. It was a sunday afternoon, and Andou always appeared around noon, and stayed until Nine and a half, and when he was careless enough, he'd stay until midnight. Luckily on these days dad had been working double shifts.

"Do you sleep with him?"

"Sometimes I put him in the laundry basket."

"Why do that, he can get sick like that."

Andou changed channels like it was as essential as breathing. Constantly changing anything that did not pop out at him.

"I dont have a bed for him."

Sou-chan was stifling, and I quickly put him against my chest, letting my warmth lull him back to sleep.

"You should get him a cradle, at least while he's in your care."

He stretches himself like a cat."I dont know where to buy that stuff."

"Supermarkets like Seiyu usually have some products for decent prices."

He layed on his back. "Get one for me."

"Go get it yourself."

He didnt reply and then I felt myself yearn for him to continue replying to everything he said. I wanted for us to exchange words without end, because the longer the silence was, the farther he seemed.

"Tomorrow. I'll pick you up after school."

His voice was heard from the other side of the living room table, and although I could not see him, his presence was greater than it had been all day.

I smiled to myself, and wondered if he sensed me like I sensed his expression from across the room.

That nonchalant face, as if he was waiting.

* * *

I entered the clubroom with Andou by my side. He was chatting away about how a few girls caught interest in him as he held Sou-chan in public, and how he told them he that he artificially inseminated himself, and the look on their faces, made him laugh as he talked.

The look on the Host Club's faces was a pondering look. I felt a sort of peart emotion of being seen with Andou. I wondered if I was caught by the twins, when I told them to go on ahead. However, their nonchalant attitudes and careless views on the situation with Andou, was that of my own.

I didnt notice the changes in Andou and I.

And I forgot to consider that Kyoya was greater perceptive than the rest of the boys, and wether he noticed my audacity as I threw myself into everything that had to do with Andou.

Andou left me with Sou-chan, as he went to the restroom.

I heard the boys talk about pre-club things.

"Souhei Andou is that of a filler item of the shelves. We wont profit from him at all." Kyoya mentioned. "Considering his reputation, GPA, and his absences from school, can only prove that he wont have any affect on the girls."

"Yeah, Kyoya but,"Hikaru added.

"Andou's looks are beyond average." Kaoru adds.

"Yeah!" Honey senpai adds in. "Even though he could not be naturally good looking, he takes good care of himself!"

I found myself adding in. "He's not a bad guy either. He seems to desperately want to find Sou-chan's mother, and he knows he's not father material."

"Sou-chan?"Tamaki asks.

I catch myself."Y-yeah. I heard Andou calling him that a while ago."

Kyoya looked at me longer than the rest of the boys.

"He seems very comfortable with you." Kyoya mentions in.

"Of course!" Tamaki adds. "Haruhi is a girl! Her femininity soothes little Sou-chan!" He says, playing with Sou-chan's fingers.

"Hey. Dont play with other people's children." Andou mentions, naturally sitting down next to me, and I pass him the baby.

Kyoya sighs. "I'll look through the hospitals in Tokyo, and find the child's birth certificate. The mother's name would naturally be there."

"Kay."Andou says nonchalantly, and he hands me back the baby.

* * *

"Okay. This is Seiyu. We should find a stroller first so you dont have to carry him like a country mother."

I grab a cart. "For now look for some update on baby supplies, we'll get led to the cribs eventually."

I found myself taking turns pushing the cart, and Andou either followed naturally, or grabbed the cart himself.

I stood before the shelf, grabbing a box or two of baby food, and adding it to the cart.

Andou had wandered off staring at a few things, and he eventually came back with something useful.

However, he took longer than he usually did.

"Haruhi?"

I turned around to see Miki, a girl from middle school who I met through cram school.

"Oh how have you been Miki?" I asked.

She beamed about her life in a summary up till now and then she saw Sou-chan.

"What a cute baby!" She played pick a boo with him and a happy Sou-chan giggled everytime.

"He's cute isnt he?"

She agreed. "Hey, I have to meet my boyfriend outside, but come in tomorrow afternoon to this place!" She wrote down the directions, and ran towards the enterance.

It was nice seeing Miki. She was always so cheerful, and was obsessed with boys during middle school. She cried when she saw my hair cut on my last day of cram school.

Andou appeared biting an apple.

"Where did ya get that?" I asked.

"It was a sample."

I sigh. "The fruit are not samples. They're opened so you can choose how much you want."

He tried to offer me some.

* * *

The next day I had forgotten about Miki's invitation, and Andou was eating dinner I made naturally for him now. I had wondered if he even eats properly, and I found myself unconciously treating him like he lived here. I made his dinner, got him his own set of bowl, cup, and chopsticks, and was attentive to him.

I was being a mother to him, and I knew that. I even felt a sort of comfort in that. I liked being attentive to him and Sou-chan. I didnt mind how long he stayed, or how often he came. It was almost as if the last thing that was needed was for him to move in, and I realized that I wouldnt mind if he did.

And then the thought hit me for the first time. And I didnt wonder wether it would continue to transgress into my thoughts.

If only I was Sou-chan's missing mother.

I felt ignorant and absentminded and I especially felt lonely. I must be very lonely to have these kinds of thoughts. Selfishly lonely.

I wanted Father and son. I wanted them both in my life. I wanted them with me every waking second. I was audacious enough, to even force myself into their world.

"Ah, I forgot." I looked down at the paper Miki gave me yesterday. "Sorry, this will be quick. I forgot I was invited somewhere."

Andou wiped his mouth."I'll take you there. Thanks for the meal."

We walked to the location, Sou-chan in stroller, and I prepared myself for goodbyes, when Miki caught me.

"Haruhi! You came!" She greeted Sou-chan, and then took a look at Andou. "Come in! Quickly."

The place she brought us in was brightly colored, and their were babies everywhere. I saw teenagers and before I could assume she was offering a daycare to me, she talked.

"My boyfriend and I bring Ana here everyday!"She grabs a toddler."Say hi Ana!"

Ana greeted us, and then ran off to Miki's boyfriend. "They teach us about being young parents. I hope you and um"

"Andou Souhei"I said immediately.

"Andou-kun, can come everyday after school! It's scary being a mother so young Haruhi!"She whispered to me. "It's already been a year, but this place has helped Daichi-kun and I to become better as parents so society wont down us so much!"

I realized the situation. Miki had it all wrong. She assumed Sou-chan was mine. She assumed that Andou and I were in that kind of relationship. She thought we had done that kind of thing.

"That- That's not!" I looked over at Andou flustered and his indiffirent face was plastered like paint. Why. Why isn't he denying. Why is his face so apathetic. What is he thinking? Why dont I understand how he thinks. Why can't I know what's going on under that bleached hair of his?

"Andou, let's go."

We had learned basic principles. How to know the differences in the child's cries, and what to not to feed him.

Andou was pushing the stroller, and I walked beside him.

"Have you found the mother yet?"

"Nah. It's like she doesnt exist."

I felt the cold air push against my face.

"If she doesnt exist, then why was the paternity test positive?"He asked.

He even took that kind of test.

"Are you really going to carelessly drag me into your life?"

I had stopped walking, and a couple feet in front of me he stopped himself.

"Why do you hang yourself around me? Why do you want my help, when a month ago you wanted to leave Sou-chan in a strangers arms if you had to."

He was doing it again. Listening to me. I found myself nagging away about how I didnt understand him.

It needed to be said. I really couldnt understand him.

"Become his mother."

My voice stopped, and my breath stopped as well.

He turned around as well.

He looked down at me again, with those green eyes.

"Go out with me."

I stared at him.

"We were just out."

He made a crooked grin. "I'll be your boyfriend, you'll be my girlfriend, and Sou-chan will have a mother."

My heart beamed in glee. The constant ignorant thoughts that crossed my mind came back to me, and it came to me that my wish would come true.

The wish that bloomed when Andou watered it with his presence.

His appearance.

Andou's sudden appearance in my life, and his recurring visits in my home.

He was a walking rhetorical question, and I found the answer.

Souhei Andou's appearance in my world was to become my first and complicated relationship.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I updated twice today. I wish this was everyday ;A;**


	4. What he brought with him

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OHSHC**

I felt like I was floating on clouds.

I knew I was being way to emotional about it, and I could feel myself feel blessed with every moment. Every little nook and cranny felt like a blessing to me.

I was happy for everything that happened to me, and the host club meetings didnt feel much like a usual burden, but they felt like just another addition in life. I felt like I was born to be in the host club.

I had Andou Souhei to thank for this.

I never thought I could think this way until he pranced into my life.

Until I became his girlfriend.

"Haruhi."

Tamaki senpai was staring at me. Not like he never did. However, it was kind of annoying when I was trying to study, because he'd say Haruhi every five minutes, and I would get off track.

"Tamaki-senpai, dont you have better things to do."

"Being here is something."

"Being a nuisance isnt good Senpai."

I heard Kyoya walking in with his usual scorn he didnt feel like covering up. After all, we were no where near costumers so why keep it up?

"Do not forget the excursion we have on Saturday. It is crucial, as it is going to be on our monthly Diary."

"What's the point of this Diary anyway? It invades your privacy, the twins keep trying to film me at home."

Kyoya sighed. "Our guests love it, so get over it."

Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Like he does Daily.

"By the way, Andou doesnt seem to show up." Tamaki mentioned. "Why do we need such a delinquent in our club. He's a bad influence."

Ah. Everytime someone mentions his name, his presence becomes greater. He's probably ten thousand miles away, and I feel him next to me.

"You're right. He is so troublesome. I dont even him need him in this club, and his issue he can easily solve by calling his previous girlfriend. Ah. How annoying."Kyoya was rubbing his temples. I could tell that a few hours ago he was a mess, and he took the time to cover it up.

I knew myself that Andou senpai was not important to the hosts in anyway. However, I myself managed to force myself into his life.

"Anyway, sorry about Saturday. My father is working doubletime on Saturday, and I have to stay and watch the house. I think someone is coming over to fix the window."

Kyoya let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine. Whatever. We'll cover your fair share with something else." He started walking towards the door.

So difficult.

* * *

I hadnt seen Andou all day, and I was sure it was because he had things to do. With Sou-chan probably.

I opened the door to find a parcel on the ground.

"Must be for dad."

I read it out loud.

_Haruhi,_

_let's go to Kabuki Park on Saturday. There is a couple discount, and toddlers get in free._

_Lets go. Lets go._

_Andou~_

I found myself smiling widely.

It was so cute. I opened the parcel to see a ticket and find a necklace with a locket. There was a strip of paper inside.

_Let's make a memory in here._ x

My knees went soft, and I found myself on my knees.

I've never felt like this before.

It was a bittersweet feeling. I loved this feeling, and I also found it some what embarrassing.

This feeling that Andou gave me.

* * *

I remembered my dad telling me to call the man before he came.

"Ah. Yes. At 6? Yes. I'll be here. Thanks."

I hung up and scurried to my room. I was half an hour away from seeing Andou. I had no idea what to wear or how to look. This was a date right? Did it count as a date if Sou-chan was here as well.

I had no idea about anything.

All I put on was some shorts and and a camisole. I think the only thing special was the pink barrette that pulled my bangs aside. I didnt seem pretty, but it was not like I was blessed with femininity. I didnt have long wavy hair, and the latest fashions.

I heard the doorbell ring and I was startled. I was a little too jumpy today.

* * *

It felt good being out in the nice weather outside, the weather seemed fair compared how chilly it was this early winter. Andou was walking beside me, holding Sou-chan on his chest with a strap-on carrier.

His hair was almost bleached white, and his skin was not fair skinned at all. He would look foreign if he was seen from the back.

I took a deep sigh and boarded the Ferris Wheel along with Andou and Sou-chan. It has been a while since I rode a Ferris Wheel, and it seemed to be Andou's first time because he was showing emotion like a three year old child on his first ride. I giggled and took Sou-chan into my arms.

"Have you had any luck? Finding Sou-chan's mother, that is." I said making conversation.

Andou sat down eventually and finally answered after an interval of staring out the window. He seemed to have been scrambling for words, that of course would have been what any normal person would have been thinking after being asked a question. Andou, then again, is someone I had yet to understand.

"Are you hungry?"

He completely ignored my question. He keeps avoiding the question. It was kind of frustrating me. Playing house with Andou was like a fantasy I longed for each day, and I was scared my happiness would be taken away. I was scared of _her._

"Not really."

He was staring at me now. His deep green eyes were staring into me.

"You look pretty."

"Thanks."

It made my heart flutter when he was complimenting me but I came to realize that Andou seemed to have strange taste.

I changed to his seat and leaned my head on his shoulder.

I feel like I'm never truly enjoying these moments with Andou, because every moment I'm cautiously positioned for defense, ready to pull him back when he is being taken away.

Andou was my favorite blanket, that I folded carefully, and washed cautiously, and display pridefully for others to see.

"Haruhi..."

"Dont move."

I slipped my hand into his, and I felt Sou-chan's sleeping body breathe on my chest. I felt connected him, like he was my own child. He was also something I didnt want to let go.

"Haruhi."

"Shh."

I closed my eyes, and felt my world become like water. I was floating around, curled on Andou's chest, and holding Sou-chan closely, like if I let him go, he would be seperated from my womb.

I felt the words flowing through my veins and escaping through my pores, but Andou was also speaking, and his deeper voice overpowered, mine, in dominance.

"The ride is over."

I snapped my eyes open and the man in front of the door gestured for our departure.

"S-sorry."

I quickly jumped off the cart, and the noise of the amusement park startled Sou-chan.

I handed him to Andou, and ironed my face with my hands.

I felt like I just returned from another demension.

"We should get some food." Andou, naturally grabbed my hand, and he began taking me towards the hot dog stand, Sou-chan already on his chest,

I watched Andou in line, and I sat on a bench holding Sou-chan.

That is when I felt a tap on my shoulder that I would remember for days to come.

I whipped around to see Mori-senpai towering over me, and Kyoya standing next to him.

I felt like I was caught for some reason.

Like I was caught with a cookie in my hand.

Kyoya took a big sigh.

"Come with me."

I stood up, and Kyoya gestured for me to hand Sou-chan over to Mori-senpai and I, like a weary mother handed my bear cub to the hands of someone I trusted for years; but now it seemed like when it came to Sou-chan who was my happiness, I was afraid I would give him away to loneliness, and loneliness would offer his own cub of loneliness.

I started walking away with Kyoya and I looked up at him waiting for a response.

"It's not like you to fib, Haruhi, if you wanted to go to the Amusement park you could have just come on the expedition."

I had no idea it was in the same place Andou invited me. Fate wanted to pull a prank on me, and see what would happen if I was caught.

"What a coincidence.." Was all I managed to say. He was right. I wasnt being myself. But was I always being myself? Have I been myself up until I meant Andou? Was the me with Andou a different person? Am I still Haruhi?

"I am calling off Andou's investigation, it seems that it is of no use."

"But Kyoya! How? You always get what you want by the press of the button!"

It didnt seem to make sense why it was taking Kyoya of all people to find a single person, in fact it seemed suspicious.

Kyoya's phone rang, and he whipped it out to check the message, and I manage to catch a glimpse.

From: Souhei Andou

Body: Bring my girlfriend back.

Kyoya turned his head towards me and I avoided eye contact.

He sighed and looked up at a sign.

"I'll tell you one thing, don't get involved with that guy."

I looked at him curious. "What?"

* * *

"Souhei Andou is the son of Jeon Andou, the CEO of KURO Entertainment. His mother is Park Suni, a Korean idol. About 10 years ago Park Suni threatened Andou to reveal that they had sexual relations, and Jeon Andou gave her a large of money to shut her up. For years Jeon Andou has had a scandal free life, and by staying away from his father, Souhei has managed to rid him of scandals."

Kyoya turned towards me. "Souhei could care less about what happens to his father's business, and of course he cares even less about his inheritance. He ran away from home 10 years ago, and his father bought him a penthouse in hopes that he can watch him closely."

Andou's father doesnt seem to know about Sou-chan. In fact, does his father know about his deliquency? I wanted to ask these questions, but I knew Kyoya was telling me things I might need to know.

"Anyhow, it is best you cut off your relations with Souhei. If his father finds about you and/ or that child he is capable of sending you both to some place even I cant reach you."

It was strange that Kyoya was speaking this way, Kyoya was usually never scared of anyone else. He was always on top of anything and he seemed somehow prideful of the Ootori group.

* * *

I slumped and trudged away through the half empty amusement park.

Kyoya's words circled through my head and I began to think about Andou.

His father and him are probably not in good relations, and the fact that he ran away and dispersed himself from his own inheritance came to show how he didnt care about whatever had to do with his father.

But if that was so, wouldn't he be going to the press and revealing his father's secret life? Wouldnt that be the ultimate revenge?

What could have happened between that had caused for Andou to become so disconnected from his only father?

"Haruhi."

Andou stood at the entrance, holding Sou-chan.

I took a deep breath, straightened myself up and walked to him.

"Looks like we were caught huh."

Andou didnt say anything and just walked me to the bus stop.

He handed me my coin purse.

"Next time I want to go to your place." Was what I managed to say after a few minutes of silence.

He looked at me and then off at the distance. "It's not as great as yours."

"Probably more expensive."

"Not as fun."

"larger and luxurious."

"Stupid and lonely."

I looked at him, and he turned towards me. "You are half korean."

"How'd you know?"

"Because you are unusually pretty." That was not entirely why. It was because Kyoya told me about his life, and I didnt hear it from him.

I felt ignorant.

The bus approached, and after kissing Sou-chan I began to board the bus.

"Saranghae yo."

I stopped in my steps and turned around.

Andou smiled and lifted his hand to wave. "Be careful."

"Ah. Yeah."

I payed my toll and walked towards the end of the bus, so I can glance at Andou as it rode past.

_Saranghae yo._

He said something in korean and it sounded familiar. I began to scramble through my mind, and I remembered a scene at Miki's house when we were studying one day, and she was watching Korean dramas as I diligently did what we were supposed to be doing.

_"Sareanghae yo."_

I glanced up at the subtitles.

The bus began to go and I stood up to see he was no longer where he was, and I looked around vigorously until I looked behind the bus. He was walking away, in his stylish jeans, and a baby carrier over his flannel shirt.

He was walking away, and the bus was driving away, and I felt loneliness approaching me from behind and grabbing my neck.

"_Saranghae yo."_

It rang through my mind as Andou's image became blurry and loneliness was squeezing tears out of me.

"I love you." I said in the ferris wheel cart.

"I love you." He said just a few moments ago.

"Cut off relations." Kyoya said.

Andou who appeared in my life, stealing my innocence, had brought loneliness along with him, and happiness that he handed to me, and I held on tight because it seemed like it would float away.

* * *

**This chapter seems longer than I expected. Longer chapters or shorter update gaps? Do tell your opinions. Thanks for reading! :3**


	5. Playing house

** DISCLAIMER: I Donot Own Bisco Hatori's Work. Everything written in this is pure FANFICTION and NonCanon**

I slumped back against the wall and felt my world slip from my feet as feelings of despair, and embarrassment filled me more than the bittersweet loneliness from our departure.

My father stared at me from across the room with disbelief and confusion of having found Andou's underpants in the washing machine.

"Now Haruhi, I honestly don't know what to say. You seemed a bit offbeat lately. That I.."

I held onto my coin purse tight. He was right. I wasn't being myself, in fact my coordinated and simple life hasn't been the same since a few weeks ago. I never thought I would be in a situation like this. I was showered with embarrassment that I've never felt before.

"Have you been seeing someone like this-"

"NO."

He looked at me concerned. "Then how.. I understand you had a date but you could have told me so I didn't work two shifts…"

"I'm sorry dad I-"

I looked at the note the repairman left for us at the front door. A fee of missing our appointment along with the landlady's fees for the broken window. If only I had come back on time, we wouldn't have this extra fee.

"I know I've been- different lately but tomorrow for sure things will be back to normal.."

My dad wiped sweat off his face. "If I work fulltime along with doubleshifts by the end of the week I could get us enough to pay for the fee..and I'll try to see if I could get the rent next week as well, I'd be overworked to work next week."

I felt tears escape my eyes without my permission. I was crying tears without crying, and they were escaping me like crocodile tears. "I'm sorry dad this was my fault.."

"Don't worry about. You're in your every right mind to have the right to enjoy yourself. You're a teenager and an honor student at that. I'm sorry I haven't given you much freedom.."

"N-no..dad..I've been fine uptil now…"I wiped the tears away. "It's just that recently.."

The events flashed through me like bullets. Andou's appearance, Andou's presence, Andou's-

"_Sareanghae yo."_

I covered my face to hide the facial expression I had. It was too embarrassing for my father to see, an expression I never thought I would make. I delusional hopelessly in love face.

"Could you at least explain the undergarment..? If it was that Suoh kid-"

"N-no! It's just that…" I let my hands off my face, and took a deep sigh. I didn't want to continue to hide this from my father. As embarrassing as it was, I wanted my father to at least be spared from having to clean up after me unaware of what I'm hiding from him.

"Recently, a classmate of mine turned out to be a single parent. He asked me to take care of Sou-chan for him, and after that he just kept coming often. " I bowed towards my father. "I feel ashamed of having taken advantage of your double shifts and hid this from you. And on top of that, I caused us to be in this troublesome situation."

"H-Haruhi please!" He said lancing from the other side of the table. "Don't bow to your daddy like that! I understand, you never took advantage me!"

"B-but-"

"It's fine. I was just a little shocked of believing I discovered another side of my daughter I never knew." He sighed. "I'm glad it wasn't anything scandalous or that damn Suoh kid-"

"I-I'll work to help us out!" I retorted. "I don't want you to overwork yourself! I'll just pay the extra fee since it was my own doing."

"I can't allow that, you're an honor student it'll affect your studies.."

"It wont. " In fact, even the current change in situation hadn't affected my studies. And I eagerly worked ahead during class and at home so that'd I'd have more fun to spend with Andou.

"Alright..but if you get a job let me know beforehand. I don't want you to be doing something weird or overworking yourself."

I went over and held my father's hand. "Don't worry dad, we'll work through this I promise."

My dad smiled and hugged me.

* * *

The next day I hurried to the bakery shop. I needed to buy bread and to hopefully ask the lady if she would accept me to work part-time.

"Part-time? I don't know, I mean we're fine as it is and we close early."

"Please. I really need extra money this week, and I need to find a job that my dad will accept."

She looked at me with a pondering and worried face until the doorbells ringed and I whipped around automatically knowing who it was.

"Oh! Daddy-san welcome back~!" The lady said happily. She seemed to completely change in attitude when Andou entered the room.

"Haruhi what are you doing here."

I tried to hide back the excitement of being able to see him a day early and tried to keep a nonchalant face as he always did. "I was looking for a part-time job."

"Kuroki-san you don't have an opening?"

"Well not exactly.."

Andou handed me Sou-chan who immediately became happy when he landed in my arms. "Please Kuroki-san, our son will go hungry soon."

I heard a customer spit their milk at the shock of seeing two teenagers in such an adult situation and Kuroki-san couldn't have been shocked.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi-san I didn't know..you know I think I might have an opening for Andou." She said pulling off her apron. "I have some shipments arriving soon and my husband's back is a little too rough to do it quickly."

I sat in disbelief as Andou was led to the back with the job that was so difficult for me to get but as easy as pie for him. What am I gonna do. Kuroki-san believes I'm Sou-chan's mother and I was supposed to take the job. In the end a giggle escapes me as Andou's shameless fib got him the job more than my responsible and honest plea.

It had been thirty minutes when Andou returned and I was rocking Sou-chan back to sleep.

"Here." He handed me a packet.

Kuroki-san followed. "Come back anytime if you need any more extra money. Such a cute family~"

I stood up and stormed out the door and Andou followed me and it wasn't till we were to the park near my house that we finally speak.

"I don't need it."

"Then why'd you need a part-time job."

"I need it, you didn't."

"So."

I turned around to him. "Do you think we're two peas in a pod or something?"

"Three." He said pointing at Sou-chan.

I handed him to him.

"Listen, I'm not used to receiving money and I don't like someone doing something for me I was supposed to do." I say embarrassed.

"Then do you want to break up?"

I looked at him shocked as if he had slapped me in the face. "What?"

"Isn't it okay for us to do things for eachother? Arent we a family?"

He was right. We were a family and I had waltzed right into it intentionally expecting all the outcomes of being in a relationship. This is what I wanted wasn't it? To play house with Andou?

I felt no shame this time as Andou would randomly make us seem like we were legitly a teenage family to random pedestrians. In fact I treasured, and soon I'd take it for granted as if it was real.

He handed me the packet again. "Is this enough?"

It was 500 yen and the fee was 700. But the other 200 I could easily gather from the savings I had from allowance. "Y-yeah…" I said embarrassed.

"Kay. Let's go home then." He started walking confidently as if we both had the same destination. As if we were going to our imaginary house with our imaginary yard and our imaginary dog. And I would pour him imaginary afternoon tea and start his afternoon imaginary bath. And put Sou-chan down in his imaginary cradle in his imaginary nursery. And we both sing him an imaginary lullaby.

"Ma-"

"What?" Andou said turning to me.

"Huh?" I asked as we approached my apartment. "Did you say something?"

"No. You?" He asked.

My dad opened the door letting the landlord lady out and he turned to look at us from upstairs.

* * *

I set the black tea and my father's choice of green tea on the table as I sat down to mix Sou-chan's milk solution in the bottle.

"So you must be Haruhi's young father classmate. I'm her father, Fujioka Ryoji but you can call me Ranka."

Andou's face had never been so confused and I wanted to giggle of discovering my father is the first to break Andou's poker face.

"So you're a transwoman?"

"Yeah."

He gulped down his tea like the heat would be the only thing less uncomfortable for him right now.

"Sorry it took me a moment."

I smiled. "My dad doesn't mind, he's used to confusion. But he's fatherly when you get to know him."

My dad took a sip from his tea. "So whats your relation to Haruhi? She's very reliable, but you must be very close to be troubling her with your kid."

"She's my girl."

Before I could react to my dad's spiteful statement, Andou's audacious retort is what really took the cake.

"Haruhi..I thought you said-"

"No dad! Sou-chan has a different mom, besides if that were possible wouldn't you have noticed?"

My dad sighed. "Haruhi, other room."

I handed Sou-chan to Andou and scurried after my father.

"Is this boy a delinquent?" He said shutting the door behind him.

"K-kind of.."

"Well no wonder he's a single father! And to think he has the audacity to dropping him in your care-"

"He's not dropping him I insisted myself!"

"So youre actually dating him..?" He asked annoyed.

I nod shyly.

"Haruhi you cant be dating him. He has too many burdens along with him and who knows if he'll just leave you and the kid one day- Haruhi. I would understand if you dated a divorcee when you're older but you're only 17!"

I looked at my feet.

"I cant approve of this. You have so much ahead of you sweetie, and you kind be tied down like this at your age."

Sou-chan's wails began to be heard from the otherside of the room and I walked out to see what was going on.

Sou-chan was kicking and punching Andou as if being carried by him was the last that he wanted in his life.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know maybe he's sleepy."

My dad followed behind me. "You should go home now the kid probably needs some rest."

Andou stood up reluctantly and started heading out.

"I-I'll walk you out."

"It's alright."

I looked down. Andou probably read the atmosphere or heard our conversation because he wasn't being as self-oriented as he usually was and shown that he didn't want to go home. Plus it was way too than when he usually leaves.

Sou-chan's wails were heard as we headed to the door.

"Hold on, just let me soothe him first."

I grab Sou-chan and hold him close as if I was about to send him off to daycare and I was the one who did not want to separate from him. "There, there. You will go home soon."

Sou-chan immediately stopped crying and as I was handing Sou-chan to Andou I felt pride in my father seeing my motherly skills. I sat him in Andou's strap-on carrier that he tied to his back.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Andou said.

"Yeah.." I said.

Andou turned around and started walking off as I could see Sou-chan looking at me.

He looked at me with a pondering look as if he was wondering why he was being carried away.

"Ma- mama.." He said looking at me.

I felt my heart tighten and warm up with the strongest emotions. These emotions that were slowly building up until this day since Andou came into my life. Feelings that can never be replaced nor held conditionally; they were swirling around me and hanging from my sleeves for the first time. They were feelings of a mother.

Sou-chan had said his first word.

And it was to welcome me into his world as well.

* * *

**Sorry for updating so late. I lost inspiration for a while, and after that my computer broke. But I no longer have anything in my way so I'll continue to update as much as I can ****J**


	6. Yearning

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BISCO HATORI'S WORK. THIS ENTIRE STORY IS PURELY FANFICTION AND NONCANNON.**

The winter exams were piling up on us and it took me a while to realize it was already three months since I first met Andou. We have been dating for two months as well and the thought of being together with him this long gave me a warm feeling. It was not yet at the stage where I took everything for granted, in fact, I treasured a very moment of my life during this time.

I wondered if it was a phase or if I just became this type of person. This type of person was Haruhi now, and it made me feel content with my life at the moment.

"Haruhi, are you going to be able to make it to the Christmas ball?" Hikaru asked after class. Hikaru and Kaoru were in the same class as me and sat next to me. They traded their seats to sit specifically next to me. At first I did not mind, since they were my only friends. But if Andou came to school more often, I would have loved to sit next to him.

"Most likely, but I signed up to help out with the supplementary lessons." I mentioned. Since I was an honor student, the teachers always asked if I had time to be extra help for the students who failed the winter exams. I accepted it at first, but for some reason I felt a little weary about it. I would have not minded going to the Winter ball since it was an event where we would all be together. I would be hosting however, but the hosts were my friends and I treasured our time together.

"Boring~" Kaoru chimed in after turning in his work. "Make sure you make it on time-"

"Or else." Hikaru added in.

"Is that a threat?" I chuckled.

"He's here~!"

All the girls' attention was deterred to Andou's arrival. Usually he would show up just to present himself as a student, and then return to take care of Sou-chan. I highly doubt he would stay longer though. I kind of longed for as much time as I spent at school with the twins, with Andou despite that we spend home-time together.

I mentally shake my head. School was for school and not to mingle with your boyfriend. Besides, nobody really knew about us except Mori-senpai and Kyouya-senpai.

Andou arrived with Sou-chan today. He rarely showed up with him which might be why all the girls were extra excited for his arrival. I wasn't the jealous type, but for some reason I felt pride in knowing that I got to see Sou-chan everyday.

That's right.

Sou-chan sees me as his mother now. My heart quenched for a second and a smile escaped me while I was looking at Andou's direction.

"Even Haruhi is moved by Andou's spawn." Hikaru mentions.

"If I get pregnant will you smile for me like that?" Kaoru says.

"Gross." I giggle.

Andou approaches us and as he passes by he pats my head. Andou sits in the back where he would be unnoticed, but with the baby on his back I'm pretty sure he gets attention. From girls mainly.

"Ey Andou. Careful how you touch Haruhi-" Hikaru mentions.

"He's off limits." Kaoru adds.

"I'm noone's property." I add.

The girls react to us as if they got to witness one of our hosting sessions. Usually it's a small group of girls in our class who are actually guests at the club, but Andou attracted other classes as well.

"Andou are you going to the ball?" A girl asks.

Andou is feeding Sou-chan with a bottle.

"Nah."

"Awe~ come on~! Wouldn't it be amazing if we got to dance with Andou?"

"Yes! I want to dance with a cute Sou-chan in a mini tux~!"

"KAWAII!"

A giggle. If Andou did go to the ball, he would take a lot of attention. Usually Tamaki and Kyouya get the most attention during events, but if Andou showed up to one he'd sure get more ratings than Tamaki. I felt almost amused to see Tamaki upset about it.

"No way!" Hikaru shouts.

"No delinquents allowed!" Kaoru adds. They make an x with their hands.

"You guys are just jealous." Andou smirks soothing Sou-chan who stifled from the shouts.

"I think I'll go if Andou goes…" I say under my breath with a smile. It would be great if everyone was together.

Hikaru is the only one to hear my muffled voice.

* * *

Dad hadn't talked to me since last night when Sou-chan addressed me as his mother. He got called in to work soon after Andou left, and he left out somewhere that morning I woke up for school.

I began to wonder if my dad would ever accept Andou or even Sou-chan. He doesn't like the idea of me taking on the responsibility of a mother at such a young age. But honestly, since mom passed away, I don't think I ever cared for my youth. I was always trying to grow up fast so I could take care of both me and my dad. And now, I was dating a delinquent with a baby, and became the child's mother.

My father sent me a text, which meant he wasn't coming home tonight. So I decided to make dinner for him anyways just in case he does. But that same day Andou didn't mention whether he wasn't coming or not. Since him and I always came home together the days he'd come to school, this time he went off before me when I stayed to talk to a teacher. So I wonder if he was going to show up like the days he didn't come to school and he would casually show up.

Today he didn't call or text where he went off to.

I became a little impatient about it even though it wasn't anything serious or to worry about. Was it motherly instincts? Jealousy? Or teenage bittersweet longing to see the person you love. Maybe I was just lonely today since no one was around.

Someone knocked on my door and I quickly stood up thinking it would be Andou or my dad.

"Hi Haruhi~!"

It was Mika.

"Hi. What's up?" I ask her to come in.

"Nah, it's okay I just came to invite you somewhere!" She took a pamphlet from her purse. "Usually on Christmas young families like us can't afford anything big or even Santa Claus for the children. The daycare is hosting an event where we'll all show up like a family Christmas party. There will be lots of fun things for the kids and there will even be a Santa Claus~!"

She offered me the pamphlet. "Haruhi, I know it's a big step to be a mother so suddenly, but I learned that no matter what happens fate has a reason for making our lives the way they become. I wouldn't trade my daughter for the world!"

I grip the pamphlet.

"Make sure to let Andou-kun know~! I'm really happy you're still an honor student even after birthing Sou-chan. It must have been hard but you're like super mom and even though mine was earlier I look up to you as a mother!"

I nod and Mika says goodbye to me as she leaves. I hadn't shut the door yet before my knees give out.

I felt really really sad.

* * *

I thought I would get lost, but after asking for directions, I ventured deep into Shibuya to find the Penthouse where Andou is supposed to be living in. I took 4 trains to get here and a bus. Does Andou usually travel this much to get to school? Of course, now I kind of understand why he barely shows up. Maybe he wouldn't be much of a delinquent if he went to a school closer.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Apartment 504." I ask.

"Are you on the visitors list?"

"Huh?"

"Floors 400 and above are Private Penthouse suites with very high security. We get a lot of fans stalking celebrities here so the security is very high." She mentions.

"Um," I was scrambling for words. What was I doing here? If Andou didn't want to show me where he lives it must have been because of the high security. I felt like a flea in a butterfly's den. Was I really that lonely?

"Where are the security gaurds?" A celebrity whit sunglasses asks as he walks in. "I thought you didn't let anyone in that easily?"

The receptionist replies. "I'm sorry ma'am I might have to ask you to leave unless you present to me a visitor's pass."

"But I don't have one…"

"Look, who's autograph do you want? Mine? Or Lee Huang?" He says now in my space like he was allowed to the same way his fans must invade his.

"I don't even know who you are." I tell him.

He gives me an insulted look.

"Can you please send some more sheets to room 504? I just got a call about an accident."

Sheets? Sou-chan's diaper must have leaked. Honestly, unless I'm around he always forgets to change his diaper before he puts him to nap.

"Excuse me! I can take them." I say trying to grab the extra sheets.

"No way! She doesn't work here! She's someone's deranged fan who obviously doesn't listen to good music." The man tries to push me towards the door.

"Haruhi?"

I turn around to see Honey-senpais standing across the lobby with a female child the same size as him.

"Honey-senpai!" I shout unhanding myself from the deranged celebrity.

"You know this person?" The security gaurds that must have been called sometime inbetween say as they arrive.

"Yeah! She's my guest!"

I take a deep sigh. "Thanks Honey-senpai. Don't you live in a mansion?"

"I came to visit Mina! She's my baby cousin." He said happily.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Minata Asahina. I'm known as Mina, I'm a child actress." She says very politely.

"I thought I saw you in a PSA about safety after that movie you were in about child-kidnapping." I say a little starstruck. We only had three channels that didn't cost money to order and one of them were family-oriented movies. Usually that channel was for middle-aged parents and the rest of the family, but kids now a days are interested in anime and idols.

"Yeah, I came to invite her to the Christmas ball! "

That's right. Even Mina-chan was going to show up to the ball. The more I heard about the ball the more jittery I felt for it's arrival.

"Why are you here Haruhi? I never thought to see you around here or even in here."

I wonder if Mori-senpai knew about Andou and I, if Honey-senpai would happen to know about us as well. Maybe Mori-senpai actually gossips to Honey-senpai about everyday things.

"I came to visit someone but I had no idea the type of place this was." I shrug.

"Did they forget to give u a visitor's pass or put you on the list?" He asks tilting his head.

"I'll put you on mine since you are nii-chan's friend." Mina-chan mentioned.

"Oh thank you, you don't have to." I mention. I wonder what I would be doing showing up at an 8 year old child star's home.

"Yeah, so even if your friend forgets again, you just need a pass to be allowed in the elevators. Then you can meet anyone here." She says innocently.

"We forge a lot of Mina's fans passes to see her."

That's really cute but kind of dangerous for her.

"Thank you." I bow to them as I head for the elevator.

"Your welcome~! Say hi to Andou for me!" Honey-senpai giggle as they turn and disappear out of my sight.

He knew this whole time I came to see Andou. But who else would I come to see here? Andou was a host and a classmate so of course I would come to see him unless I really was someone's deranged fan. It probably wasn't that he knew about us having a type of relationship.

I walked casually until I reached his apartment door.

I found myself scrambling for the courage to knock on his door. I was definitely an unwanted visitor if I wasn't on his visitation list. I wasn't conscious when I rang the doorbell and I felt myself jerk my hand back in realization.

I expected to hear his voice on the intercom when the door opened before me.

"Hello?"

The person before me wasn't Andou. It was a celebrity of some sort because she was extremely pretty. She was wearing a tight black dress as if she just finished an event and decided to lounge. She was lounging in Andou's home though. Who was she? Why was she here?

"Um- I-"

She scoffed silently. "Andou has fans?"

"I-is he home?" I say not looking her in her eyes.

"He's in the shower. Who are you?"

"Ha-Haruhi.. Fu-"

I could begin to hear Sou-chan's wails before I realized that I was now fully conscious of reality. As if I had returned from a dimension where I was trying to hide from reality. I felt myself spring into the apartment before I reached Sou-chan who laying on the table, butt bare, and poo sprayed around.

"W-what happened-"

"That kid can't change his own child's diaper."

She could have helped. Andou usually calls me before he changes Sou-chan's diaper on his own, because he always forgets the cautions that he might still be pooping. He also forgets that he's supposed to clean him before he removes the diaper.

I finally manage to clean Sou-chan up and rap him with the extra sheets the sent up. "He ran out of diapers…"

"Did he hire you to babysit that brat?"

"N-no.."

"Then who are you?"

"Who are you?" Sou-chan is finally soothed and finished crying.

"I'm Nana, a model and actress? You honestly don't know?"

"No."

"Ugh, you're one of those girls. I could already tell from your hair."

"How do you know Andou?"

"He's my rendezvous. Good thing I haven't had a scandal with him, but honestly this baby crap is kind of a turn off." She starts lighting a cigarette.

"Do that outside that's bad for him!" I shout at her.

She scoffs. "Whatever, I gotta go. Tell that guy he can just ask someone to send my clothes to my apartment." She starts putting her heels on and heads for the door. "I leave that crap to you." She snickers.

* * *

I managed to atleast clean up the poop that was scattered around. The smell was still lingering around and it made me wonder if it was the poo or the dirty kitchen with leftover food laying around. I decide to atleast throw it away.

"She actually shut you up, huh."

Andou finally came out of the shower to see me taking out the dirty sheets in a plastic bag.

"What are you doing here?"

"You could have come over today, and you probably wouldn't have had trouble." I grip the bag. "Honestly you're so reckless when it comes to changing his diaper." I felt my voice changing. "Sou-chan has diarrhea, I think we need to change the type of powdered of milk he is using. Maybe…if I had breast milk i-it wouldn't be a problem..he's gonna get sick at this rate-"

"Haruhi."

"Maybe he has a fever." I touch his head. "W-we need to make sure we change the powder soon-"

"Haruhi!"

Andou had his arms around me. His bare humid arms were gripping me from behind to shut me up probably. Andou's smell was of his hair shampoo and products, and his recently applied deodorant. I felt it overwhelming and my crocodile tears were no longer themselves as they dripped down my crumpled up face. It was a good thing he was behind me because it would be emberassing if he saw my facial expression.

Why is this all I can think of while I'm crying?

"Let's break up."

His voice echoed through my ears as if they wanted to force themselves into my conscience. They were like bullets and I didn't want them to strike me. But they did and he said them.

"I'm sorry."

That was all he could say?

"T-take..him to the doctor…" I felt myself wrap my hands around Sou-chan unconsciously.

"Haruhi."

"Please.. I don't want him *hic* to get a fever…"

Andou took him from my arms. "I'll take you home."

We were reaching the fourth station when I finally talk.

"Is she on your visitor's list?"

"She's an intruder."

"And I'm a deranged fan." I retort.

The train approaches when I finally mention. "My parents were my age when they got together. Some parents just don't want their children to follow their footsteps."

"You should listen to them."

"Did you follow yours?"

Andou doesn't reply but just looks at me.

"Come to the ball, atleast." I say as I board the train.

I start waving bye to him, and he just lifts his hand as well as Sou-chan, and just like that the train starts going. They start disappearing in the distance and the loneliness overfills me more than the sadness that follows. The sadness that strangled me to cry it out.

The sadness that I thought was just a longing for something. I scrambled through my purse to look at the pamphlet, only to not be able to find it. Despite that I brought it to show it to Andou. It must have fallen when I leaped to Sou-chan's aid.

The sadness was still strangling me.

It was now that I realized I didn't just have the feelings of first love for Souhei Andou. But that I have also fallen in love with his child. I loved him so much. So much that I wanted everything that Mika had told me to be true.

I was a teenager who actually yearned to be 16 and pregnant.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Any questions or comments please feel free to review or pm me directly :3**


	7. Self-realizing

DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN OHSHC. ALL RIGHTS AND CREDIT TO BISCO HATORI. THIS ENTIRE STORY IF FANFICTION AND ENTIRELY NONCANNON.

* * *

I didn't feel fully awake at the moment. My mind was telling me that Andou technically broke up with me, but my heart wasn't accepting the reality of the situation.

"Let's break up."

He said that. After a month of being close to him as a girlfriend he said those words. Although we were close and the same before he declared me as his girlfriend, I truly believed we had a relationship.

For a moment I believed I would become Sou-chan's mother.

Andou and I never kissed, or had sexual relationships, and the one time he actually hugged me was when he uttered those words.

Those wretched words.

I wondered if now Andou wont be coming to my house to eat anymore, or call me when he needs help with Sou-chan.

I kept telling myself that it's not that bad.

But I was sadder than I was the day before.

I was heartbroken.

I've never felt like this before. I've never had a boyfriend before, and I never fell in love before. But those words that I said on the ferris wheel, and the Korean ones Andou said as the bus drove away. They meant something.

I was actually in love with Andou.

My crocodile tears continued and I'd go on with my day, tears occasionally falling down my cheeks. It was like normal. At my mom's funeral it was the same. I never once cried at full potential.

But in Andou's arms I was able to do it.

/

"Haruhi are you okay? You seem down."

A kid who sat in front of me named Harada asked me. Him and I occasionally talked about contemporary topics and we'd eventually debate. He was someone great to talk to, and it was nice to know he noticed something was up.

"Just the Winter blues I guess." I shrugged.

"Cheer up, kay? You're showing up for supplementary lessons?"

That's right. Harada-kun was asked to do supplementary lessons as well. That was another factor why I didn't mind doing them.

"Saraenghae yo."

I slapped myself. Why was Andou coming to my mind at this moment? Thinking about him would only preoccupy my head right now.

"Yeah."

"Don't you have that Christmas Ball with your Club?"

The Christmas Ball.

"Nah. Club is club but going to unnecessary event is too much."

Harada-kun laughed. "What an honor student!"

* * *

"Haruhi!"

Tamaki stormed after me on my way to the school gates.

"The ball is this Saturday! You must attend the meetings to make sure everything goes as planned."

I sighed. "I'm sorry Senpai but I don't have time to go to the ball. So the extra meetings aren't wont be necessary."

"BUT you have to come! There wont be a point if my precious daughter isn't there!" Tamaki whined.

"I'm not your daughter Tamaki-senpai. I'm an honor student, I have to keep up with the terms of being able to attend here." I started walking off. "I'll see you after Christmas break."

I felt kind of sad turning Tamaki down like that, but it couldn't be helped. I made a decision.

Just then I got a text and my heart skipped a beat. Was I really expecting it to be Andou?

TEXT

From: Mika-chan

Subject *baby emoji*

Body: Haruhi! I just got out of adult school! Do you want to meet up and shop for the event? We should match it'd be so cute~. Let's also make sure we make the daddies match the babies! I'll meet u at Central station! J J *train emoji**star emoji x2*

TEXT

TEXT

Outgoing

Subject: RE: *baby emoji*

Body: I'm sorry Mika. But I don't think I'll be able to go|

I stared at the message.

"Going home and skipping a meeting I see?"

Kyoya was looking over my shoulder and I jumped at his surprise attack.

"K-kyoya don't surprise someone like that."

"Want some coffee."

Kyoya and I showed up in a shop close by and we sat in a seat near the window.

"I'm okay."

"Americano please."

I looked down and held my bookbag on my lap.

"Supplementary lessons?"

"Yeah, even though I don't necessary need them since I passed the exams the teachers asked if I could attend to help the rest of the students."

Kyoya nodded and as he was handed his coffee, he sipped it before answering. "Well it is very good reason for not being able to attend the ball, it also isn't great for the Club's profit. You also skipped out on the Club excursion. Although you did show up with Andou you weren't exactly in the attire I expected you to be."

That's right. Kyoya found us the day we went on our first date. The more I think about it the more I come to realize that my mind was preoccupied in Andou's world the past month. Coming back to the usual 'school is first' lifestyle only seems like I'm retreating after a bad moment.

"Andou and I won't be seeing eachother anymore.." I mention.

Kyoya looked up from his notebook. "Is that so?"

"Yeah…"

"So you also know that Andou's child bearer was found?"

I looked up quickly what. "What?"

He shut his book closed. "It wasn't very simple but I was able to find her. I was thinking way outside of the box. In fact, she goes to our very school. "

My world sank. Sou-chan's mother was here this whole time? In this very school? Is that why he broke up with me so easily, because he knew who Sou-chan's mother all along?"

"Andou was too dense to even know who it was."

Did he read my mind?

"But anyway, this person doesn't seem like she'll show up anytime soon."He set his coffee down after a last sip. "From her background she abandoned Sou-chan out of choice and it doesn't seem like she put him in his care out of spite or intending to get back together with him." He opened his book again. "She left on an exchange program last year to London. She's been attending classes like normal since then. Going on an exchange program for a year might have bought her some time to go through the pregnancy process. The time frame between then and the child's age adds up."

"Do you think they've dated before?"

"She has an arranged marriage after graduation and she has no record of being in a relationship with anybody."

"Does that mean..Andou just had sex with her…like it was nothing?" I felt myself grip my jeans and my bag slipping and banging on the floor echoed through the shop.

"Well he is a delin-"

"That's not true!" I shouted. "Andou loves Sou-chan, he may be nonchalant and indifferent about life, and reckless and audacious but he's not a bad guy-" I hiccupped.

"Don't you think he would be only playing the role of the misunderstood bad boy? He's always been bad news." He tossed me a towel expecting me to cry but the hiccup was only instantaneous. As I thought, I wouldn't be able to cry normally.

"I'll tell you a story. Andou may have been the victim in his father's neglect but that doesn't mean he turned out alright. Andou has been notorious to stirring up rumors among the families. His father would deny them all the time but Andou was always known as being a playboy. Sleeping around with the family's daughters despite that they'd immediately marry to denote any rumors that rose about them. He even slept with a pornstar." He chuckled.

I quickly rose from the table. "I don't want to hear it!"

Then I quickly stormed through the doors and ran through the streets until I finally reached Central station, and it was when I realized that I ended up here because of Mika-chan.

"Mika="

Mika turned around for a second and then looked back. "H-haruhi! Is that you? Why are you dressed up in your school's boy's uniform…"

"Because of circumstances.. I have to pretend to be a boy…"I say trying to breath and then she hands me her energy drink.

"Is it because of Sou-chan? I mean I know people start talking but hiding from society, Haruhi you're on another level!" She says goodheartedly. We both sit down and I take off my blazer to breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer.. you probably thought I wasn't going to show up huh?"

She nodded. "I was scared you were having second thoughts about the events. I'm sorry if I'm being too pushy on you. Even though we could relate to the people at the daycare, after seeing you, I didn't feel so alone as I used to. Having a child is a huge blessing so I was happy seeing you after a year in a similar situation. It definitely helped me think brighter whole-heartedly.."

"Andou and I had a quarrel the other day..which is why I didn't know about the event…"

"I see…well I could see why you were weary…are you guys okay now?"

"We haven't talked…" I say taking another sip of the energy drink.

"You guys should make-up soon it won't be so good for Sou-chan to see his parent's in a bad atmosphere.."

I hiccupped. "I'm…I'm not actually Sou-chan's mother…" I say, as I cried some tears. Pushing the tears out hurt like a sneeze I held in for too long.

"..what?"

"I-I didn't mean to lie…but it's just that…" I stuffed my face so that I could talk clearer. "I fell for Andou..and I played house with him a little…*hic* and I guess after a while I got carried away.. and took it a little too seriously.."

I felt Mika put her hand on my leg.

"Andou doesn't want to continue playing house anymore…I'm just here..just here…wanting to go back…"I let out a sob. "I want it to be real…." I sniffed. "I was jealous of you Mika…you are your daughter's real mother…"

"Haruhi!" She hugged me from the side. "Why didn't you tell me about this?!"

"Because I was scared.. I wasn't accepting reality for a while and I wanted to continue to live in my fantasy until.."I wiped my tears away. "I fell in love with Sou-chan..and now it's just not about.."

"You're amazing Haruhi…you're the first person to fall first for the child before the boyfriend." She hugged me tighter. "But you are in love with Andou as well. The same why I love Daichi after Ana."

"Haruhi.."She turned me towards her. "You are Sou-chan's mother. Andou is not with his real mother for a reason. If Andou accepted you as Sou-chan's new mother and Sou-chan accepted you as well means something. You are now a family." She says pointing to my chest. "Whatever happened between you and Andou.. you guys should fix it."

She was right. The important thing was that we became a family regardless of who we were. I didn't care who Sou-chan's real mother was, nor how Sou-chan was conceived. What was important was that now WE were a family. And there is no way I could possibly let go now.

"Thanks Mika-chan.."I said sniffing my runny nose. "You're right."

"If you won't be able to make it to the event it's fine. But let's just shop regardless! And get you out of that boy's uniform!" She said smiling and pulling me up.

* * *

**Sorry for the chapter being shorter than usual. I just had to get it out instead of giving you guys a long wait. Next chapter will come sooner J but will be as short as this one. I apologize in advance.**

**Btw: Haruhi's middle school friend's name is Mika. Sorry if anyone was confused when I first introduced her as Miki and called her Mika afterwards. Her name is Mika :)**


End file.
